euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ury-Yru
ury-Yru is the patron saint of Accasia and lesser deity of Lea-nora, goddess of the Snow in the Gelid Pantheon. Description ury-Yru is depicted as a masculine figure with snow-white hair, wearing traditional Accasian garb. Wielding a spear, atop a great Ice Bear, ury-Yru is seen as glorious symbol of hope and power for the Accasian people. History When the Accasian people rode southwest towards the center of the Continent to battle the Banul Warlord Tenei, a herd leader by the name of Yruen lead the charge. During the ensuing conflict, Yruen's horse was cut out from beneath him, throwing him to the ground, where we was surrounded and captured by the Banul forces. As the Accasian forces retreated into the forests to wait for help from the other tribes, Yruen was kept hostage in order to act as leverage against the Accasian people. Tenei's army was weakened by harassment from all sides and he could see that the days of the warpath were coming to an end. Yruen challenged Tenei to a duel; if Tenei one, the Accasian people and all of the northern tribes would cease their attack and leave the army alone, if Yruen won, the Banul forces would surrender to Accasia, and Yruen would take Tenei's place as Warlord. Tenei and Yruen fought the duel with their own weapons, with no magic of any kind allowed. The fight lasted about 20 minutes with neither duelist coming out on top, before a blizzard suddenly swept across the battlefield, blinding everyone. Giving thanks to Lea-nora, Yruen took the opportunity to strike down Tenei, and win the duel. The Banul forces, however, violated the terms of the duel, claiming that Yruen had cheated, used magic or had divine influence, and attempted to kill the Accasian herd leader. Yruen battled against overwhelming odds, but with the blizzard on his side, he held them off single-handedly till sunset, when he was able to escape in the dark. However, Yruen's trial was not yet over. On his journey back to the forests to reunite with his herd, he stumbled across a cave in which he decided to shelter till the blizzard past over. He soon fell asleep, and as the blizzard disappeared the next morning, he awoke to find himself half buried underneath a great, warm furry animal; an ice bear. The great beast had trapped his legs underneath it's massive body, and Yruen could not move, for fear of the bear waking. Yruen lay there, starving underneath the hibernating bear, for 2 days, before he could take it no longer. Taking a sharp stick from the ground nearby, he jabbed it into the beasts side, causing it to wake. Yruen tried to crawl his way out of the cave, as his legs had no feeling and he could not move them, but the bear caught him in it's powerful jaws, and dragged him out of the cave, depositing him in a snow bank. Yruen was confused, and frightened, as he rubbed life back into his legs. Why did the bear not kill him? Category:Characters Category:Legends Category:Religions